


Unaligned Stars

by Elyssia



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssia/pseuds/Elyssia
Summary: The path taken of those left behind, of those whose fates were cursed with doom. Set in the alternate timeline of the Source.A FFXIV Daily Prompts 2020 submissions!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. WHERE THE HEART IS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for coming to check on my first work ever here at AO3!
> 
> I'm a complete noob around here so forgive me if the whole story is coming out all weird and wonky! By the next few days I will get the hang of this website (hopefully!) and get everything in proper order phew.
> 
> This is my series of one-shots to the [2020 FFXIV Daily Prompt Challenge](https://ffxiv-write.carrd.co/#participate). The story is not following chronological order, but all shorts are interconnected, set in [this](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/special/tales_from_the_shadows/sidestory_08/#sidestory_08) alternate timeline.
> 
> SHADOWBRINGERS SPOILERS! So please proceed with caution. If you've also read the side story linked up above... you know the fate of the world our characters are living in T u T
> 
> This is definitely the darkest of the stories I've ever written. I've had so much fun writing this and also making our dearest characters cry eheh
> 
> Written in a burst of inspiration. Now I'm an extremely shy potato and I don't think I can ever say it to the people over there, but I'm so very thankful for the people over at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/rpYhPU). They've inspired me to make stories again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would always have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for coming to check on my first work ever here at AO3!
> 
> I'm a complete noob around here so forgive me if the whole story is coming out all weird and wonky! By the next few days I will get the hang of this website (hopefully!) and get everything in proper order phew.
> 
> This is my series of one-shots to the 2020 FFXIV Daily Prompt Challenge. The story is not following chronological order, but all shorts are interconnected, set in this alternate timeline.
> 
> SHADOWBRINGERS SPOILERS! So please proceed with caution. If you've also read the side story linked up above... you know the fate of the world our characters are living in T u T
> 
> This is definitely the darkest of the stories I've ever written. I've had so much fun writing this and also making our dearest characters cry eheh
> 
> Written in a burst of inspiration. Now I'm an extremely shy potato and I don't think I can ever say it to the people over there, but I'm so very thankful for the people over at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/rpYhPU). They've inspired me to make stories again!

* * *

**19\. WHERE THE HEART IS**

* * *

It seemed that the fireplace would scarcely provide whatever comfort Alphinaud was looking for.

No matter how many times he attempted to capture the essence of the flame down on paper, he finds himself unsatisfied, and once again he scratches the sketch he’s made from existence and attempts to draw another.

His mind has drifted aimlessly as his thoughts danced about. He imagined trying to draw would serve as a fine distraction… but it clearly was not working to his favor. He groans in frustration.

“No rest for the righteous?” he lifts his pencil ever so slightly from the page, his head tilts to the Warrior’s direction in acknowledgement.

“Everyone - except for _you_ \- is happily prancing about dreamland now,” a mug filled with hot chocolate was gently placed on the floor in front of where he situated himself, after which she sat herself right beside him.

“Sleep is for the weak,” Alphinaud jests and she chuckles. He mumbles a quick thank you before he takes a deep breath of the hot beverage just freshly prepared, and brings the mug to his lips.

“That’s strange,” her finger rests on her chin, “weren’t you just chastising us about getting proper rest not too long ago?”

To this he chuckles and faces her. She looks likely about the same as he did: tired and restless. Who wouldn’t be? Tomorrow they are to face another war… and with a threat no less forgiving.

Possibly the most dangerous. This one they cannot see, and they will have to rely solely on information gathered, taking careful, calculated steps to ensure minimal damage – if not none at all – to be taken; for one mistake could possibly break their whole operation, and with it all the efforts all those who contributed go to waste.

Alphinaud subconsciously tapped his pencil on his sketchbook, his mind wandering far off into depths of what-ifs and would-be’s.

“I,” he starts, but trails off, placing his sketchbook on his lap. “You’d think I would be used to this by now.”

“Oh, Alphi,” a smile finds itself on her lips, her eyes downcast. Her hands land gently on his head, patting him.

“This is war, you know,” her eyes reflect the crackle of the flames. “There is no getting used to it.”

The silence that followed is heavy, contemplating. They’ve retreated in headspaces of their own.

After a moment, Alphinaud lets out a yawn.

“The little boy finally gives in to sleep?” she teases. He meets her with a scowl.

The warrior laughs as she reaches to him, and gently he follows her gesture to rest his head on her shoulder.

“Whatever happens,” there is warmth in her voice, a gentle caress to soothe his worries, “We’ve got each other.”

“Right here,” she taps her chest twice, resting her head on his.

He allowed himself this peace. Full glad is he, to be here, to fight alongside her, and everyone, for the peace and prosperity of Eorzea. For this Star.

There was nothing but the sound of crackling flames in that brief pause, the air light, embracing, comforting.

“So, what’s going on between you and Ser Aymeric?” he snickers, and like lightning, the hand patting his head now rebels, with playful fingers that flick his cheek.


	2. FOIBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisaie discovers something strange about the Warrior of Light and ropes Alphinaud in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this prompt! It's refreshing and light compared to the other prompts I am working on (catching up to the other days I missed, a personal project I am determined to finish)
> 
> Apologies if the wording isn't too FFXIV-esque, Eorzean tongue is a bit hard to get used to, and I'm still pretty rusty with writing. Constructive criticism is appreciated~
> 
> Anyway, thanks for coming here~ I hope you like it!

* * *

**21\. FOIBLE**

* * *

_There it is again, that twitch!_ A silent gasp.

_Alisaie, this is not the time for trivial matters! Pay attention—_

_No, no, but look!_ A finger stabs at his side.

_Ow! At what?_

_The warrior! And look very closely._

_What in gods’ name am I supposed to be looking at?_

_Just—See, Alphinaud!_

_Her nose twitched._

_YES!_

_What of it?_

_Watch your carbuncle’s tail._

_My wha-_

_Alphie!_

With an exasperated sigh, his eyes stealthily dart back and forth between the Warrior and the carbuncle’s twitching tail.

_Sniff._

“She’s… allergic to carbuncles?” Alphinaud’s voice sounds about the same way his expression was: incredulous. How _ridiculous_ , he thinks, looking to his sister, who now stood straight, shoulders squared, facing every other direction except his.

Alisaie swallows the laughter in her throat.

It dawns on him that all chatter stopped, with everyone’s curious eyes fixated solely on his direction.

“Sorry, sorry! Pray carry on,” he dips his head, cheeks flushed red.

_How is that possible?_

_I don’t know; By the way, should anyone ask, I do not know you._ His sister scrunches her nose, inching away from him in a manner of exaggerated disgust.

 _Thank you, dear sister._ He rolls his eyes.

The carbuncle in question jumps on Alphinaud’s lap, nuzzling his hand; it wants to be petted.

A thunderous sneeze echoes within the small meeting room, and all manner of discussion, _again,_ immediately halts.

The twins look at each other from the corner of their eyes.

The Warrior utters a string of apologies in between poorly subdued sniffles, bidding them to continue the discussion.

This is quite a curious case, Alphinaud thinks to himself, his mind now reeling, exploring possible reasons and theories to such a phenomenon. More so since the afflicted is the Warrior of Light herself.

Unconsciously, his hands comb through the carbuncle’s head, and in response it pushes itself closer to his hand, purring, tail swinging in delight.

He is yanked from his thoughts by her now ceaseless sneezing. Like a guilty man caught, his hands raise up and away from the carbuncle. Disappointed, its ears drooped, then jumped off his lap.

The Warrior, red-faced, all but bolted out of the meeting room as soon as she requested her leave.

 _Way to go, brother._ His twin gives him _the_ look. He knew. Her mind is already cooking up ways to torment him of this in the nearest future.

_Hush, you!_

If the air of poise and the blank expression Alisaie now has on is to mask the mirth on her face, she is miserably failing; he can see the glint of mischief in her eyes from malms away.

Though that, he supposes, is her point.

Ah, he is never going to live this one down.

And Alisaie, his ever-loving sister, will be there to make sure of it.


	3. BEAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing escapes Tataru’s knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another light shot~ I took this one on a different spin. I hope you like it!

* * *

**24\. BEAM**

* * *

Nothing escapes Tataru’s knowledge. _Secrets?_ What are _those?_

This is a fact that everyone in the Scions have come to accept; Warrior of Light included. Why, just because she carries such a title does not mean she gets privileges of secrecy; no no no, if anything, Tataru’s investment on hers is much more than all of them combined.

Obviously, Tataru loves all of them equally – one could even say she’s _almost_ that of a mother figure to them (if one could look past the obvious visual discrepancies), but as to what life the dearest Savior of Eorzea leads outside of just adventuring? Anyone would be guilty of curiosity.

So, when anonymous letters addressed to the Warrior started coming into the Scion’s office – is that Ishgardian paper? Oh, these smell awfully wonderful too – Tataru’s inquiring instinct took the better of her.

Granted, there aren’t any shortages of letters that come by this corner of Mor Dhona, although normally they are of the usual sort: missives, meetings, mission requests, all those boring what-have-yous from official business, and – heavens forbid – the occasional _fan mail_.

But this… this is no ordinary fan mail. Oooh, the curiosity just itches upon her fingertips!

_No,_ of course she does not open the letter, only insane people do that. Her powers lie in her senses!

Let’s see here: Envelope of good quality Ishgardian paper; the feel is perfect, not too heavy or thick, but not too brittle thin either. More likely from nobility. Scented? Mayhap stationery. Perhaps a letter of admiration? Or a confession! Oh, the Twelve! She _must_ invite the Warrior for tea later. They will have much to-

“Ah!” the Lalafell squeaks, the letter grabbed from her grip in a flash.

Quickly her eyes look to the offending party, only to find the very person the letter is addressed to standing in front of her.

“Pray do not surprise me like that!” Tataru huffs, her arms cross in front of her.

“Sorry, Tataru,” the Warrior covers her chuckles with the envelope.

“Well, that saves me from going to the Office to hand it to you.”

“Thank you,” she tips her head in appreciation, and proceeds to gingerly tear the edge of the paper.

_Well now, certainly more care than I’ve seen from her her whole career!_ Tataru thinks, unconsciously leaning forward to her desk. Whoever this sender was must be quite important for the Warrior to act so carefully.

Now, this is about the time Tataru would have rained down on her with questions that require answers, but the moment the paper spread from its folded state, and the moment the Warrior’s eyes landed on what appears to be a lovely script of unreadable words, is an image Tataru would very much cherish.

There her friend stood, radiating nothing but joy; in that instant, she dropped all the responsibilities she carried, the burdens that cloud her mind on the daily for the future of Eorzea. No, in that short moment, she was just her – a girl, a woman like any other.

And with a smile like that, no less. When was the last time she’s beamed like that? Not in recent memory, that is certain.

So Tataru decided to tuck away her curiosity for now, if only to let the Warrior savor all this as much as she could. The gods know she needs it.


End file.
